


Fan

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fan

Steve has a lot of admirers but he likes his silent one the most, Clint who helps him a lot.


End file.
